1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus equipped with a scanning device to generate an image of a document by scanning the same. An image forming apparatus may be a scanner, a multi-function printer including a scanning device, or a copier having a scanning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner as a representative image forming apparatus scans an image of a document and converts the scanned image into a digital image. Multi-function printers having multiple functions of scanning, printing, faxing and the like, and copiers having a similar operational principle to scanners to copy a document have been developed, image forming apparatuses are being used for various purposes.
However, time necessary for high-definition color printing or large-sized document scanning may be long. When scanners, multi-function printers or copiers are used in common, a long scanning time may negatively affect many users. In addition, repeated scanning performance for the same document causes unnecessary waste of power or delay due to memory buffering.